Freefield
Freefield is a relatively new town near LGBT Town (or Gaytown as it is sometimes referred to as). It has few members, but proudly sports a beacon in an under-construction town hall. The land that now makes up Freefield was originally settled by 8nut (formerly freefrog2000). 8nut ventured into the server for the first time and was invited to join LGBT Town by MidnightGhastly. 8nut accepted the offer and built his first house (which was later torn down to make room for a second) among a wasteland of unfinished Spawnwest builds and failed redstone contraptions. MaBeauLux88, Freefield's second resident, moved in close to 8nut and quickly grinded their way to wealthiness. After this event a period of uneventfulness occurred, during which 8nut built a large wheat farm and MaBeauLux88 mined. 8nut suffered several break-ins, one of which resulted in the death of their loyal parrot (rest in peace, Dave, and eternal suffering to the cumrag who killed you). The tiny settlement became a town when DragonAM and OnlyBlankStares joined the server. 8nut invited them to join the settlement, and the two quickly built houses. After securing their own places, the two began to recruit new members, notably HuntedKings, augio (formerly augioo), WingToh, FireKeep, and Qworpythecow. DragonAM continued to develop the town, building a community center and repairing some damaged infrastructure. Meanwhile, 8nut protected the new players from hostile mobs and provided some resources to new residents. The first mayoral election was held informally in the town hall. 8nut, DragonAM, OnlyBlankStares, augio, and HuntedKings were present. After some discussion the town decided that DragonAM (who had the most prior experience and who had also arguably done the most for the town) would be the mayor of the town. Development continued, and an animal barn, fishing pond, and storage barn were constructed. Abandoned builds occasionally got in the way of development. Some disagreement was had about the future of Freefield among the higher-ranking members. 8nut aimed to keep the town restricted to a small number of people to create a more manageable and friendly community. DragonAM believed that the town needed rapid expansion. The two leaders remained cordial and the dispute was never a strain on the town. A border dispute with nearby Ancompton left DragonAM dissatisfied with the physical restrictions that Freefield faced. This, compounded with other factors, led to DragonAM leaving Freefield in pursuit of their own ambitions. Freefield was devastated by the loss, and hopes for the eventual return of DragonAM. 8nut is currently the assumed leader of Freefield, although a vote was never officially held. The town's future is surely not as bright as it once was, now that it is without its star builder. Notable events that occurred in Freefield include a dance party that took place in 8nut's house. Present were famskiks, 8nut, and multiple Rando Revolt militants. muzak23 made a brief appearance. Unfortunately, muzak's visit was cut to an unpleasant end when a baby zombie followed them into 8nut's house. Discs played at the party included Stal, Wait, Far, Chrip, Mellohi, and Cat (Stal was reportedly played multiple times per request of famskiis).